


Man Cave

by MrsComatose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And being cool with it, Castiel in the Bunker, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sam finding out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsComatose/pseuds/MrsComatose
Summary: Sam and Dean had agreed to never to bring back a one night stand to the bunker years ago. To keep it's secret location... well a secret. And judging from the sounds coming from Dean's "man cave" his brother clearly broke that rule.





	Man Cave

It was well after midnight when Sam decided it was too late to keep researching in the bunkers library. 

On the way to his room he heard something that stopped him dead in his tracks. He heard Dean laugh and the sound was coming from his brother's "man cave".

He went to investigate and found the door to the TV room slightly cracked open. He couldn't see what was going on inside but he could hear Dean talking to someone.

The next sound he heard was unmistakably a low moan and Dean saying "Yes, babe. Keep going." So Dean definitely wasn't alone.

What was his brother thinking? He knew Dean went to get a drink earlier that night but they had agreed years ago to never bring back someone to the bunker. To keep it's location a secret.

Sam contemplated to just walz into the room, call his brother out and send his spouse for the night home.

On second thought... the damage was already done and he really didn't need to walk in on his brother having sex. Again. He's still traumatized from that one time many years ago. So Sam decided for the sake of his eyes to wait until tomorrow.

The next morning Sam went to the kitchen for breakfast and found Dean was already awake eating cereal and drinking coffee. Cas was there too, leaning against a counter.

"Morning." He mumbled and got himself a cup of coffee. He needed caffeine before he talked to Dean about last night.

He took the seat across from Dean and could clearly see the hickeys on his brother's neck. The dead man's robe couldn't hide them.

Sam cleared his throat and started talking. "Dean, do you remember that we agreed on never bringing back someone to the bunker after a night out? You know what I mean."

Dean shot him a confused look before answering. "Of course I do. The bunker's location is secret and we will keep it that way."

"Then why did you do it? Don't deny it, Dean. I heard you last night in the TV room." Sam couldn't believe his brother tried to play dumb.

"He didn't, Sam. He was with me the whole night." Cas answered instead of Dean who shot him a shocked look. 

Realization dawned on Sam. "He was... with you... the WHOLE night?" Cas looked as confused as Dean just seconds before. "Yes. Why are you asking?"

He looked from his brother (who he had never seen blushing like that his entire life) to Cas and back. "Nothing." Sam said and got up.

"Where are you going?" Cas called after him and Sam stopped in the door and looked back. "Ordering some noice cancelling headphones for the future." He responded with a smirk and left the room. He could hear Dean choke on his cereal.


End file.
